smackdownfandomcom-20200213-history
WWE Day of Reckoning
WWE Day of Reckoning is a professional wrestling video game released for the Nintendo GameCube console in 2004. The game is based on World Wrestling Entertainment and many of the wrestlers who were on the WWE roster at the time of release were included as player characters. The game also features the option to create wrestlers. The game's single player mode involves the player guiding a created wrestler through the ranks as a rookie and into main event stardom on either of WWE's brands RAW or SmackDown!. This was also the last WWE game to feature The Rock as a non-legend. The game was followed by a sequel released in 2005, WWE Day of Reckoning 2. Gameplay The game features a control system similar to that of AKI's Nintendo 64 wrestling games with weak/strong grappling attacks and strikes. Players are also able to counter their opponents' attacks with a timed button press. One of the game's unique features is the "Momentum Shift" move - a desperation attack that gives a character an instant advantage during the match. The game's Exhibition mode allows players to wrestle in various match types including Hell in the Cell and Iron Man matches. The game's Story Mode allows players to take a created wrestler from WWE developmental to main event status by wrestling achieving various goals during matches. Plot= A created superstar starts off as a new wrestler signed to a WWE developmental contract trying to work his way up to the main roster. After developmental comes a stint on Sunday Night Heat, before the wrestler finally joins the main roster. Player get to choose which brand the superstar enters (Raw or SmackDown!), which also chooses the stable they will join for the story (Triple H's Evolution for Raw or the Undertaker's New Ministry for SmackDown!). While the created superstar works his way up the roster, the stable leader eventually becomes the show's world champion, then starts kicking people off the team as they fail him or (as in the case of the created superstar) become a threat to his championship. The final battle is an Iron Man match at WrestleMania XX for the championship. The story is continued in the sequel, WWE Day of Reckoning 2, though under the assumption that the superstar chose Raw. Roster * Batista * The Big Show * Booker T * Charlie Haas * Chavo Guerrero * Chris Benoit * Chris Jericho * Christian * Danny Basham * Doug Basham * Eddie Guerrero * Edge * Garrison Cade * Hardcore Holly * John Cena * Kane * Lance Storm * Kurt Angle * Mark Jindrak * Matt Hardy * Molly Holly * Randy Orton * Rey Mysterio * Rhyno * Ric Flair * Rob Van Dam * The Rock * "Rowdy" Roddy Piper * Shawn Michaels * Shelton Benjamin * Stacy Keibler * Trish Stratus * Triple H * Undertaker * Val Venis * Victoria Reception GameSpot's Alex Navarro lauded the game for its improved story mode and graphics, compared to the WWE's previous GameCube game WWE WrestleMania XIX, as did IGN. However, both sites found fault with the game's limited selection of wrestlers. IGN scored the game an 8.3 out of 10, while GameSpot gave it an 8.2 out of 10. The game has a Metacritic score of 79 out of 100 from 47 critic reviews. Category:WWW Day of Reckoning Roster Category:WWE Video Game Roster Category:WWE Day of Reckoning 3 Roster